


Consulting Mutant Academy

by Lady_Line



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sherlock AU, Sherlock AU (X-Men Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Line/pseuds/Lady_Line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlock AU in the X-Men universe.  John is a secondary school student who has recently discovered his mutant powers.  After finding out that he's a mutant, John enrolls in the Central London Academy for Gifted Youngsters.  There he meets Sherlock Holmes, a brilliant mutant who has a talent for pissing everyone off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consulting Mutant Academy

**Chapter 1: Nothing Extraordinary**

 

John Watson never expected anything to happen to him.  He was an average high school student entering his last year of secondary school, looking forward to graduation.  He planned on studying medicine at uni, becoming a general practitioner, and settling down.

 

Nothing extraordinary was supposed to happen to him.

 

He had no way of knowing that he’d seriously injure himself during the ropes course in gym class.  He didn’t know that, as he lay on the floor of the gymnasium, with a broken leg sticking out at a sickening angle, that it would start healing itself at an alarming rate. 

 

John Watson didn’t know, until that moment, that he was a mutant.

 

 ***

John became aware of his surroundings very, very slowly.  He was in a hospital; he could tell that much from the beeping of an EKG machine to his left.  The slow beeping was almost drowned out by purposeful, authoritative, anxious voices.  Hospital smells invaded his nostrils.  He smelled antiseptics, the sharp alcohol scent of waterless soap, even the wood from tongue depressors stored in a jar next to the sink.  Really?  He could pick out all these individual smells?

 

_John was sitting on the floor in the gym, his leg having healed before the ambulance even arrived.  He had been scared.  He had to get home.  John stood up to leave, his classmates stunned into silence, save for one word hurled at him as he headed out: “MUTIE!”_

 

John cracked his eyes open.  The light glaring down from the fluorescent bulbs in the emergency room blinded him, and he had to squeeze his them closed again.  He felt a warm wetness on his face, and hands all over him.  He was being jostled, swabbed, and poked with needles. 

 

All those hands on him…

 

_John was running home.  He had to get there, had to talk to his parents and tell them what just happened.  They’d know what to do.  They’d accept him for who he was.  Maybe they’d even know a way to stop it, to stop him from being a mutant.  Maybe it was just a mistake.  Maybe he leg hadn’t even really been broken, and he’d just hallucinated it all._

_He slowed down at that thought._

_Maybe that was it!  He couldn’t really be a mutant!  The mutants that people whispered about and that showed up on the news had crazy powers like lightening bolts and shape-shifting.  Not bollocks powers like healing broken legs!  He slowed down at that thought, panting and sweating, bent in half as he caught his breath, wondering what to do now._

_He could always head back to campus and pretend it was a big joke.  He was well-liked and fairly popular.  They would laugh with him, and he’d let it all fade into the momentary memories of his peers._

_He straightened up, and turned back towards campus.  That was when he saw the car coming towards him._

 

“Stop!”  John sat up quickly, a needle snapping in his arm.  “I’m fine, I’m fine…” John felt his jaw nagging at an odd angle, muddling his words and shooting pain through his face when he tried to move it.  His right arm also felt oddly loose.  He looked down and saw it hanging limply, obviously popped out of its socket.  His knuckles were so bloody that he couldn’t tell if something was broken.  He almost vomited when he looked further down at his legs.  His knees were so badly broken that they didn’t look like knees any more. 

 

“Son, you’ve been badly injured, you need to just sit still!  We’re trying to help you.” Several hands pushed him back down.

 

John laid back and let the doctors work.  Relief washed over him, and he almost laughed.  He couldn’t be a mutant.  Not if he was hurt now, bloodied and broken, without having healed.  He didn’t know much about mutants, but he did know that their powers seemed to be consistent.  That lightening guy never ran out of lightening.  He must have been wrong.  His leg hadn’t been broken after all.  He closed his eyes again, and sighed.

 

The doctors and nurses suddenly quieted.  There was a gasp, then murmuring, and John snapped his eyes open again.  He felt an odd tingling in his knees, and as he watched, as everyone in the room watched,the bones moved back into place under the skin.

***

 

People were whispering outside his hospital room, but they may as well have been shouting.  John could hear every word they said, every sharp inhale of quiet fear.  He could smell his mother’s perfume and his father’s aftershave and he could nearly taste his sister’s salty tears.  His hearing had become hypersensitive, along with his sight and his sense of smell.  He had been tried tuning it all out, burying his face under the pillow, but to no avail.  

 

In the hour since he had been wheeled out of the ER, John’s mind had been racing.  He still couldn’t remember exactly how he had gotten so badly injured, and the doctors refused to give him any details they might know.  He kept getting snippets of shouting and pain and flashes of color when he concentrated, but it was all so fuzzy and vague.

 

The hospital staff wouldn’t let him leave until his parents came to collect him because he was still a minor.  Which was actually fine with him.  The thought of trying to get home alone terrified him, and he really didn’t feel like walking right now.  Sure, he had seen his knees heal themselves, watched his arm pop itself back into its socket, and had felt his jaw stitch itself back together, but the thought of standing on those knees that had so recently been so badly bruised and broken made him sick.

 

But now, he just wanted to see his parents and go home.

 

They came in after a few minutes, his mother shaking and scared and his father gruffly trying to hide his red-rimmed eyes.  John’s sister, Harry, was conspicuously absent.

 

“Hi, mum, dad.” 

 

“Oh, John!” His mother rushed to him, grasping him around the head and burying his face in the lapels of her wool jacket.  She pulled away quickly when he huffed a little, clearly worried that she had hurt him.  “Sorry, dear!” 

 

John pulled back and looked into her worried face, her usually well-styled blonde hair floating around her face like a halo.  “I’m fine, mum, I’m just fine.  Just, apparently, I’m a…a…”

 

She cried out, a strangled sort of sob, and pulled John into her arms again.  “That doesn’t matter, darling, your father and I are just glad you’re safe!  We’ll get it all sorted, and we’ll find another school for you, and it’ll all be fine.”

 

“School, why would I need to find another school?”  John looked over his mother’s shoulder at his father, who was scratching at his moustache and glaring at the door.  He pushed his mother away, his voice rising with panic, “I’m fine, I can go back to school, mum.  I’m healed up.  The doctor said I could go when you got here, look!”  To prove his point, John swung his legs off the side of the hospital bed, stood up, took a step, and immediately stumbled.  His father caught him, and wrapped his arm around John’s ribs to help steady him.  John limped around the room a bit, and then turned to his parents, “See?  I can go back to school tomorrow!”

 

John’s father crossed his arms and rumbled, “Yes, son, but you’ll be going to a different one.”


End file.
